HALF LIE
by REDEYESDRAGON312
Summary: Después de los hechos ocurridos en "No such luck", Lincoln escapa de su casa. 2 meses mas tarde vuelve a ofrecerle un trato a Lisa en que ambos saldran beneficiados. ahora que solo puede decir medias verdades, ¿como se tomara Lynn su regreso ?. sus hermanas aun piensan que es de mala suerte y es una plaga. pero eso no detendra al hombre del plan de tener a su familia de vuelta


**Confía en mi, . se lo que hago.**

Esta es la historia de Lincoln. Hijo de Rita y Lynn Loud criado en una casa con 10 hermanas era el hermanito de Lynn jr. No siempre se llevaron bien aunque esto cierta mente, fue por que a lo largo de los años Lincoln se involucro en retorcidos planes con el paso de los años, siendo conocido como "el hombre con el plan" después de que su hermana lo acusada de mala suerte le hizo honor a su nombre creando un plan para sacarle provecho a esto.

Pero termino mal consiguiendo en un año el título de "dios de las mentiras" por engañar a su familia lo cual hizo que este se vengara haciendo tretas a sus hermanas en especial a Lynn llegando a ser llamado a los 14 como "dios del mal" y se vio atrapado por esa definición cayendo cada vez mas bajo por cada nueva fechoría, incapaz de huir como su rol, de huir de si mismo. Trato de hacerlo cambiando su nombre al de héroe de cómics Ace savvy pero su hermana mas inteligente le dio uno debido a su viejo talento "Lucky" algo irónico.

aun que casi nunca era usado. fue Condenado a ser Lincoln . Lincoln el mal hijo, Lincoln el villano, Linconln el cobarde, Lincoln el mentiroso, Lucky. Hasta que murió… por supuesto ese fue el mas grande engaño de todos al engañar a sus 2 hermanas Lucy y Lisa a fingír su muerte y estudiar magia cosa que realmente pudo hacer en una medida casi patética pero estaba orgulloso de su logro y el Lazo reformado que tenia con sus 2 hermanas pero fue ahí cuando aprendió las 2 armas mas fuertes de un mentiroso.

La primera eran solo 3 simples palabras que Lisa le dijo mientras le hacia entrar a una extraña máquina "confía en mi" después de esas palabras todo se volvió obscuro y oyó una voz muy familiar su voz de hace 4 años cuando aun tenia esperanza y el cariño de sus hermanas y claro la confianza de Lynn.

Pero eso es una historia vieja de hace 2 meses Lincoln estaba en la ducha cantando alegre mente

* * *

"The sky is breaking me tonight  
I wish that you were by my side  
The world keeps falling under me  
I wish that you could see

Lines were crossed in my mind  
I know I should have seen the signs  
I might be lost on the way  
But I am not afraid

I wanted you to know  
Wanted you to know  
Wanted you to know I won't be waiting  
Burning as I  
Needed you to know  
I have to let you go  
I've wasted all my time as you were changing  
Killing all our memories..."

"Ah canciones del 2017. Una vez odiaba los amargos retazos de esperanza y perdida que tenían a excepción claro de las canciones de Luna. Pero estos días bien estoy aprendiendo a ver la magia en ellas." Al terminal el canto el chico salió de la ducha y cortó el agua caliente y empezó a preparar se para salir a un nuevo dia.

"Oh hola amigos. Seguro que se deben de estar preguntando que es lo que paso y por que no estaba en la ducha de mi casa. " dijo al publico imaginario mientras se servía leche en su cereal de ice savy "pues la verdad es que ya no vivo con mis hermanas y mis padres ahora vivo con… " mientras terminaba su cereal y su relato se topo con su compañera de apartamento y su actual tutora legal.

"un recital muy vivas Lincoln. Cierta mente deberías participar en el próximo festival de la escuela." Le dijo DiMartino al chico en pasillo vestido con su habitual conjunto de ropa. La única diferencia era la chaqueta verde que tenia pero al estar abierta se notaba la camisa naranja que usaba en su dia a dia.

"Ah. Hola señorita DiMartino ¿como va su mañana? " le pregunto el chico de cabello blanco.

"muy bien Lincoln. Pero… a que viene esa chaqueta? Esperaba que lo que te paso hace unos meses no cambiara tu forma de vestir o algo por estilo" viendo de arriba a bajo al chico frente a ella. A lo cual el solo le dio una sonrisa y apunto a una ventana por la cual se veía la ciudad la cual estaba siendo azota da por una tormenta.

"Bueno. A decir verdad no quería mojarme y quería usar esta cosa desde hace rato pero ya sabes los incidentes de hace unos meses lo hicieron algo difícil de hacer" "ademas, no es que este nervioso por volver a ese lugar y ver a todos" dicho eso ambos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron hacia la escuela donde Lincoln se topo con Clyde y Ronnie Anne hasta ese momento todo se podía considerar normal tras su primera clase. Después de eso como los anteriores dias fueron horribles ya que sus compañeros lo evitaron por su supuesta "Enfermedad de mala suerte" hasta que llego el el feliz momento donde el timbre de salida sonó y Lincoln y sus amigos salieron a su libertad.

* * *

"Que les parece si vienen conmigo a hablar con mi… "en un intento de hacer su inevitable visita a su familia la cual lo había prácticamente desterrado de su propia casa incluso el mejor amigo del hombre le dio la espalda cuando portaba ese dichoso traje de ardilla pero tan pronto como dijo eso Clyde ya se había ido y Ronnie Anne no espero a que terminara de hablar para hacer lo mismo.

"Lo siento chicos " susurró para si mismo poniendo se la capucha de su chaqueta verde para que la lluvia no alcanzara su rostro y yendo rumbo a lo que antes conoció como su hogar aunque sabia que no lo era ya no mas.

Caminando un par de minutos bajo la lluvia Lincoln se puso a pensar sobre las cosas buenas de haber salido de su casa haciendo una parada rápida en la habitación de lisa y destruyendo las cintas le luan que lo implicaban, también el álbum de fotos de sus fotos y el espació en la vitrina con su nombre ahora tenia el de sus padres y por ultimo se recortó a si mismo de todas las fotos donDe estaba con su familia. Y todo durante un viaje familiar sin Lincoln. " no me mal entiendan me gustaba tener tiempo para mi todo pero casi 2 meses afuera? La primera vez que me paso tardaron 1 semana en devolver me a casa pero aquí es ridículo. Pero cambiando de tema se deben de estar preguntando Lincoln por que estas un poco mas tranquilo últimamente y de vez en cuando sabes que va a pasar? Pues… la respuesta a eso es complicada y ciertamente me tomaría un poco mas de tiempo explicarlo pero los mantendré al tanto después de esto confía en mi"

* * *

Después de unos minutos Lincoln llego a su viejo hogar y comenzó a caminar en la pared con total naturalidad. "Entonces hablemos sobre magia. Podemos discutir las reglas exactas si lo desean hay todo tipo de grimorios y cripconomicones, tengo un manual de ayuda en algún lado ya saben tomar una mentira y volverla verdad contarle una historia al universo tan completamente cósmica y perfecta posible que por un solo momento sea verdad. " al entrar por la ventana de su antigua habitación aun bloqueada por cierto Lincoln trepo hasta los ductos de ventilación y empezó a buscar las a ellas espiando las habitaciones de la casa.

Lucy: viendo una foto de ella y Linconln.

Lynn: rompiendo esa foto

Lisa: trabajando.

Luan y Luna practicando.

Morí y Leni estudiando (si estar mensaje ando y dibujando diseños era estudiar)

Lola y lana viendo la tv con Lily.

La misión: en la habitación de Lisa.

Lincoln: bajando hacia la cocina y riendo.

"a simple vista la magia suena increíble pero la dura realidad para mi es que no puedo usarla además de mi gran habilidad para hacer planes y mentir lo que tengo son una botas de 7 ligas y una maravillosa chaqueta que en realidad no es una chaqueta verde si no un abrigo infunfido de hilos sombra aparente mente o según mi Lucy se usan para capas de invisibilidad"

"Por que la Rompiste?" dijo Lucy entrando a la cocina con Lynn detrás de ella aun sujetando su bate y parte de la foto. " no me agrada el. Es mala suerte y solo por que no esta aquí no significa que no sea mala suerte ahora se buena y sirve me jugo de la nevera " Lucy al ver que sus opciones eran seguir las ordenes de Lynn o ser golpeada por un bate decidió servir le su jugo y sentarse con ella en la mesa mientras Linconln observa" Ah. El sonido de mi hermana abusando del servicio. Me trae muchos reacuerdos de nuestra juventud pero ahora después de que me vea estaremos en mejores términos ." "Sniff Lucy hueles eso? Sniff Sniff" Lynn toma su bate y se acerca a Lincoln que se aleja lo mas posible hasta llegar a la sala. "No Huelo nada. Suspiro" "Huelo… una pequeña rata escurridiza ven aquí rata" dicho es Lynn le arroja su bate a Lincoln golpeando lo en la cabeza y tumbando lo al suelo dejándolo ver ante Lola y lana

" Hola. "


End file.
